


Alexander Come Back to Sleep

by Penny_Bunce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, I had an idea and it became this shit pile, Kinda, M/M, Thomas is cold, Trans Alex, Trans! Alex, a little bit?, also, and Alex doesn't know what sleep is, argument, becaue I'm a slut for trans! Alex, excuse my writing, good shit, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Bunce/pseuds/Penny_Bunce
Summary: When our favorite little shit can't seem to remember basic self care, his loving boyfriend intervenes.





	Alexander Come Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even proofread this because #hashtag #yolo

 

     It was cold. That was the first thought he had upon waking. Thomas tried to pull the blankets closer and regain a bit of warmth, but it was to no avail.

     The whooshing sound coming from the ceiling gave the cause away almost instantly. Of course Alex had turned on the fan, the little shit.

     He _could've_ gotten up to turn it off, but he was pretty comfortable as he was. After a minute of deciding, Thomas begrudging got up and shuffled over to the light switches.

     A faint noise was coming from the living room, which was no doubt Alex typing. He glanced at the alarm clock; 4:27, it shone largely in red.  
  
     He decided it was surely time for Alex to come join him. Snatching up a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders, Thomas headed into the living room.

     The room was illuminated only by the dim window light and Alex’s laptop screen. He wasn't even spared a glance as he entered. Alex was too focused. His face had a blue glow to it, highlighting his furrowed brows and the bags under his eyes.  
  
     He sat slumped on the couch, wearing boxers and a hoodie Thomas was fairly sure belonged to him. A small blanket was pooled at his feet and an empty plate and mug sat on the side table.

     “Alexander.” Thomas said sleepily from the hall. Not even a small reaction. He sighed and made his away to the couch, where he promptly plopped down beside his unbearably stubborn boyfriend.  
  
     “Alexander.” He said again, only softer this time, waving his hand in front of the screen. Alex sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before finally looking up.

     “Hi Tommy. Can I help you?” He said, frustration and sleep evident in his voice. Thomas crossed his arms and sat up a little.

     Upon further inspection, there was quite a few stains on the sweatshirt he adorned, and his breathing was a little heavier than it should've been.

     “Yea, actually you can. Get your ass in the bed. It's nearly four thirty.” Alex put his glasses back on, noticing that Thomas’ drawl thickened significantly when tired.

     “I'll meet you in there in just a minute, just let me finish up.” He groaned, eyes flickering between his boyfriend and his computer screen.

     “Alex, I know you, and I know that a couple minutes to you could mean a couple of hours to anybody with a normal sleeping pattern, so let's. Go.”

     Without another word he grabbed the laptop from Alex’s lap, saved his work (not making that mistake again) and closed it, setting it on the other side of the couch, all while Alex protested.

     "Jefferson! Give me my laptop!” He yelled, reaching across Thomas’ lap. He stiffened while doing so, pausing to take a breath. Thomas looked on in confusion, rubbing circles on his back. Only then did he notice.

     “Alex, why are you still wearing your binder.” He asked slowly, pulling the man up to face him. Alex shrugged.

     “Maybe I'll tell you if give me my laptop, dickface.” If he thought that would work he had another thing coming.

     “You've had it on since we got up, Doll, take it off and let’s go to bed.”

     “No,” Alex put his hands on his knees.             “You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, okay? What difference does it make, you're gay, Thomas. You don't like girls or tits anyways so why do you even care if I have it on or not?”  
  
Thomas narrowed his eyes.  
     “I _care_ about _you_. You’re not a fucking girl just because you have boobs, and as for me telling you what to do?” He threw up his hands, the blanket falling back on the couch.  
  
     “Fine! You don't have to listen me, but I’d prefer if you did so you can actually keep yourself alive!Seriously Alex, how long's it been since you've slept?”

     Alex crossed his arms.  
“You know, I don't need you to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable.” He muttered.

     “Are you Alex? Are you really?” Thomas asked incredulously.  
“Just go back to sleep, Tommy. Please?” Alex looked pitiful as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was breath came in short spurts.

     Thomas’ stare softened and he reached out, placing his hand on Alex’s thigh.  
  
     “Only if you'll come with me.”  
     “Thomas..”  
     “You have plenty of time to work. Give yourself a break, Darlin’.”

     After a bit of reluctance, Alex agreed. Thomas grabbed the blanket he'd carried in and draped it over Alex’s shoulders as the small man yawned.

     He was stiff as they made their way to the bedroom, seeing as Alex had been wearing his binder for almost an entire day.

     When they entered their room, Alex sat down on the edge of the bed while Thomas went to the closet to grab a clean shirt for his boyfriend to change into.

     Alex had a hand pressed against his lower abdomen. He wasn't exactly in pain per say, though breathing was getting difficult and he was just a tad bit sore.

     Thomas’ hand encased his and pulled it away.  
“Now, I know you don't want to take this off,” He said, sitting down. One leg hung over the side while the other was tucked underneath him

     “And I can't make you. But it would be better for both of us if you would.” Alex nodded, staring down at the shirt in Thomas’ hands.

     “Will you help me?” He asked quietly, as if expecting to be rejected. Suddenly warm hands were pulling the hoodie up. He raised his arms slowly, biting his lip as he did.

     Thomas helped him wriggle out of his binder, and Alex nearly cried in relief, before snatching the shirt out of Thomas’ hands and mumbling “Stop looking.”

     Thomas leaned over and kissed him.  
“Have I told you today?” He grinned, asking the familiar question Alex often was asked. He blushed and shook his head, even though that was a lie.

     “No?” Alex shook his head again, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“Well. I love you, Doll.” He pulled Alex in closely, burying his face in the dark locks.  
“I love you Tommy.”

     They sat like that for a minute, before Thomas made a move to get in bed, pulling the covers over them as Alex followed, stretching to place his glasses on the bedside table.

  
     “Oh and Alex?”  
     “Hm..?”  
     “Keep the damn fan off while I'm trying to sleep. It gets cold in here.”  
Alex snickered against his chest and was pulled closer into Thomas' arms.

  



End file.
